LLR Observer 1
Well, it's been a very a new week in the world of LLR. And we've got a lot of exciting things happening around here, that's for sure. I'm still adapting to the new global crowd but the welcome has been pretty nice. Don't forget, though, you too can get the Observer for 1 Reddit Gold. This Week In LLR * The G1 Climax has already begun and what is interesting is that both groups have already had some fantastic matchups. But it's the Advantage which keeps on being the MVP with u/LMonkA7X and u/Immathrodis on top of their groups. u/TheDezoo isn't far behind either. Black Sabbath can't say much as of now as u/Shriramrishi is still going fine at 3 points but u/TheBrokenJosh is right at the bottom of the same group. For LIR, u/YourBuddyChurch and u/FakeNewsBarett have hit rock bottom early on and will probably be searching for that first break. * The sidestory of the G1 that interests me is how good u/Ontheropes619 is in the ring. But the former World Champion's lack of character and disinterest in all things outside the ring have garnered him some sort of backstage heat. Could we have another Tetsuya Naito situation in hand when a G1 winner gets rejected by the fans? (sorry, I miss Japan...). Reports suggest that some superstars are planning on banning him from the locker room and forcing him to change in public washrooms. My advice? Become the Miz, man. * LLR saw one of the most shocking change of titles as u/ThePruef beat u/Mlgbonghits4 for the Hardcore Championship at WCPW's USA qualifier. A solid 3.25 star outing. Pruef was with us yesterday on LLR Observer Radio and divulged upon multiple topics. The intriguing development to see this week is that if u/ThePruef somehow retains his title at Battleground, he also has a first blood match with u/delois_oracle. If he loses that match, he will lose the title. It's a very tough test for the new champion. * The World Cup has evidently been looking weak as all the attention is on the G1 Climax. But don't let it distract you from the fact that we get two potential MOTY worthy matches in the semifinals. * u/VitiRose and u/god_of_havoc made interesting debuts. Viti will be with us on Observer Radio next week. Insider reports * The u/RyRyLloyd situation is getting worse as my paid impersonator Dave Meltzer reported. If management don't find a reason to satiate their oldest superstar, it could all lead to him leaving. New Reddit Pro Wrestling, according to my sources, is lining up a big offer that also includes a IPGP (International Predicting Grand Prix, for you peasants....) Heavyweight Championship run. * u/hironationrockz is on the verge of a major gimmick change. The plans are set in stone for him to go #Broken. The only reason we haven't been able to fully glimpse the change is because, Anthem Sports, the company owning the rights to said gimmick have only authorise u/TheBrokenJosh to use it. They have threatened legal action. Backstage sources reported seeing hironationrockz break his piggie bank, containing the money he earned by selling his magazines, to pay Anthem a hefty sum * Black Sabbath have been teasing a 'trump card'. It is probably going to be a new predictor joining the ever growing stable. Current odds are favouring a swerve where u/VacantForHOF might be the predictor in question. I have my serious doubts on the report, however. It's not the right career choice for the veteran as of now. You can hear his views out on our episode of LLR Observer Radio last week. * The general consensus backstage has been in favour of Ms. Money in the Bank, u/King-Of-Zing, taking the Undisputed Championship off the shoulders of u/Trucker1028. It'll be a huge upset if Trucker wins and drives his truck with Championship into the sunset. Personally, I expect Trucker to deliver the goods in the ring. He suffers from the recent problem of not finding the right character but hey, he's got time in his hand. His ceiling is pretty high but I don't see him going over with just his driving skills. Top 3 Young Lions... errr.. rookies to look out for * u/ThePruef * u/VitiRose * u/god_of_havoc Segment of the week: LMonkA7X meets shriramrishi Match of the week: u/Mlgbonghits4 Vs u/Bahamas_is_relevant, G1 Climax. 4 stars. Category:Observer